Harry Potter of the elite 4
by 61394
Summary: when playing his cousins video game Harry bonds with the pokemone he catches and doesent want to delete them and in the largest burst pf accidental magic brings them into the wizard world undecided pairing ministry of moron bashing and quaeter of the weasleys
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter of the elite 4

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon and or Harry Potter they are the property of JK Rowling and Satoshi Tajiri respectively

* * *

A nidorino and gengar charge at each other in a stadium full of screaming fans just then a man appears

"It's the Japanese sensation that's sweeping the nation Pokemon Adventures in stores now" this was what was playing on the television at number 4 privet drive

"Mum Dad I want it" said a seven year old Dudley Dursley as he looked at the screen

"Of course you do we'll go get it right now" said Vernon Dursley "Boy get in here now"

Running into the room as fast as he could was a six year old Harry Potter wearing his fatter cousins dirty hand me down clothes and broken glasses

"Yes sir"

"We are going to the store to get Dudley his new video game and you are coming along so you don't burn down the house while we're gone don't even bother asking for anything"

Harry has never asked for anything at the store but he knew better than to argue with his uncle "Yes sir"

* * *

Harry followed his large Uncle into the store to the video game aisle when they got there there was a massive display for Pokemon adventure showing the three starters Bulbasaur Squritle and Charmander the thirty possible gym badges that could be earned around the games name and a shelf filled with the games next to it a smiling salesgirl walked up to them

"Can I help you gentlemen" she asked

"Yes I'd like to buy this poke whatever game for my son Dudley"

"Of course sir would you like a second copy for your other son"

"What other son oh you mean the freak no he doesn't need one"

The salesgirl kneeled down to see Harry she immediately noticed the broken glasses and oversized clothes and how thin he was professor Dumbledore would need to be informed

"Mr. Potter do you want a copy of the game I saw how your eyes lit up when you were looking at the display"

"How did you know the freaks name I demand to speak with another employee?"

The salesgirl got up "That won't be necessary sir" the girl picked a copy of the computer game off the shelf and gave it to Vernon "just so you know I will be contacting the authorities when I get home please head to the check out and have a nice day"

"Is that a threat?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about please go to the check out and have a nice day" said the salesgirl as she went back to her post

"How dare that never mind come dudley freak we're leaving" said a furious Vernon

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office dealing with an enemy to society that unlike Voldemort cannot be killed paper work he had just signed a paper when an old owl flew into the room with a note attached to his leg recognizing the old owl he removed the note from his leg and read it

**Dear Professor Dumbledore **

**While we have never met you knew my uncle Fabian Prewett so I'll assume you recognize his old owl **

**Anyways while at the store I worked at a three people came in two looked like they could give anyone in the Goyle family a run for their money in an eating contest and the other when I looked closely at him was Harry Potter in dirty clothes three sizes too big for him and broken glasses the man with him constantly called him a freak **

**I assume you will do something about this as the Potter family was the hero to squibs and non-humans that you will help us because I worry if he's left in that house any longer he could be easily manipulated **

**Sincerely **

**Kendra Prewett **

Albus briefly smiled he had liked Fabian and Gideon they were far more pleasant and tolerant of others than their sister he suppressed a shudder just thinking of that evil red haired banshee

But he knew what he had to do he set the wards to deactivate for ten seconds long enough for the headmaster to apparate to privet drive before they reactivated

After less than ten minutes after installing the game on his computer Dudley called the game stupid which was dudley speak for too complicated for my teeny tiny brain now that Harry thought about it he wasn't sure Dudley could even say complicated

Like the nice salesgirl said he really liked the game and had wanted to play it not that the Dursleys would let him assuming he didn't get caught after six years in this house he knew his relatives daily habits by heart right now they were at the movies and left Harry alone which was why he was playing Pokemon adventure on his cousins computer

And he was doing good

He had started out with Charmander but had talked with the people in the first two cities and had traded a Caterpie and a Weedle for Squritle and Bulbasaur and had beat two gyms one who used rock type Pokemon and a gym in a small town that used fighting type Pokemon both were hard but with his three Pokemon he was doing great

Suddenly he heard the sound of his uncle's car he couldn't save or Dudley would notice but he couldn't delete his hard work he wished he could take his Pokemon with him and that's when it happened

Professor Dumbledore had just apparated onto the street when he felt the most powerful surge since Arianna he quickly walked to Harry's relatives house who ironically just pulled up in their car when they noticed the aged headmaster

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley I'll be taking young Harry off your hands" said Dumbledore

"You finally realize he needs to be raised by his own kind" said a happy Vernon

"Not at all sir I was contacted by a squib that's someone born into a magical family but without magic and this person told me how terrible you treated your nephew so I'll be collecting him now"

Professor Dumbledore then walked into the house using the point me spell to find Harry he found him in what was more likely his cousins room and found Harry stuffing three balls into a pocket

"Hello Harry my name is professor Dumbledore"

"Hello sir" said Harry a lot more politely than the old wizard expected from a six year old boy

"You see Harry I once knew your parents"

"You did what were they like all I know is that they died in a car crash"

"Harry I never want you to say that lie again because that is what it is a lie you parents were wizards well your mother was a witch if you wish to be technical but you understand what I'm saying they were some of the most noble and bravest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing your mother was also an excellent driver" said Professor Dumbledore for a minute he was expecting the boy to show him some magic when he asked why

"I believe you sir" harry then pulled out the three balls he had stuffed into his pocket earlier Harry pushed a button on the three balls and they expanded

"Come out for a minute" the balls opened revealing three of the strangest creatures Professor Dumbledore had seen in his extremely long life

The firstis a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It has three white toes or claws growing out of its four legs, and its eyes are a bright red. The most notable feature of this creature was the onion shaped green bulb on its back it was about as tall as Harry's mid-calf

The second creature is an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods it has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, as tall as Harry's knee

Along with the third creature which looked like a light blue turtle standing on its hind legs like the second creature with three digits on its hands and feet and a swirling tail it was as tall as the second creature

"Harry what are these"

"These are Bulbasaur Charmander and Squritle they're Pokemon and I'm not leaving without them"

"Very well let us go" Harry nodded and in a flash of red light the three Pokemon turned into light that went into their balls

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Burrow one Molly Weasly formerly Prewett slammed her hands against the counter top

That old fart wasn't supposed to get in the way Harry was supposed to be abused and miserable so that when he went to the magical world he would bond with Ron and then eventually marry Ginny giving her and her partner access to the Potter fortune

Molly smiled the old fart didn't de rail the plan only made it harder for Ron to bond with the Potter brat but not impossible

Molly went to write a letter to her partner before her husband returned from work

* * *

End of chapter 1 read review enjoy


	2. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter of the elite 4

* * *

Later that evening in professor Dumbledore's office Harry was eating the best food he ever tasted in his life while his three Pokemon were eating off of plates from the Slytherin table

"Now Harry we need to figure out a living arrangement for you"

"Couldn't I just live here" asked the naïve six year old

"While it would be nice to have the company there are two dangerous things that lurk in these halls even as we speak the first while most of the time simply annoying are blood supremacists they are the majority of the pure blood population that believe that because they haven't an ounce of non-magical blood in their bodies it makes them better then Muggle born witches and wizards like your mother"

Professor Dumbledore took a sip of his tea

"Now the first problem you won't have to worry about as you're a half blood which is what the majority of wizards are these days but the other problem is something far more dark and sinister fan girls they are witches who well the details would mentally scar you"

Harry decided he didn't want to know about fan girls

"Now Harry may I see one of your Pokemon for a moment"

"Why"

"Well Harry you told me Pokemon come from a video game correct" Harry nodded

"What I'm going to do is do a simple diagnostic spell to see what spell you accidentally used to bring them from the game into the real world do you understand"

Harry nodded Professor Dumbledore stood up and with an inaudible incantation a blue light covered the three Pokemon but then faded

"Quite impressive Harry the spell you used is the Animation charm a highly complicated and powerful spell that could bring a stick drawing to life you using this spell in a burst of accidental magic speaks highly of your potential"

"Thank you sir but I don't understand why you wanted to know"

"Harry do you remember the salesgirl who your uncle bought the game from" Harry nodded

"Well she is a squib" seeing Harry's confusion he explained what a squib was (I've already explained it go back to chapter 1)

"Well she was the one who told me of your situation and from some research I've done she is a stubborn girl who wishes to make her own money and play's Pokemon adventure in her spare time I believe that working with your Pokemon will help you"

* * *

Kendra Prewett sighed as she collapsed on her couch after a long day at work it was irritating she had dealt with two spoiled brats one person who asked questions every twenty minutes and ignored the advances of her flirty manager all she wanted to do was sit back and relax maybe play Pokemon adventure that usually cheered her up

Kendra got up again only to hear someone at the door to her flat Oh bloody hell what now she thought as she went to awnser the door opening the door she saw Professor Dumbledore with her owl and Harry Potter

"Good afternoon Miss. Prewett may we come in" asked Professor Dumbledore

"Of course Professor" she watched as the headmaster of Hogwarts and the boy who lived sit on her couch

"You've taken good care of this owl"

"Thank you but I'm sure you had other reasons besides returning silver to me"

"Quite true Miss. Prewett Harry would you please explain"

Harry then spent five minutes told Kendra about everything that happened over the last couple of days

"So you have real Pokemon that's awesome but what does it have to do with me"

"You see Miss. Prewett"

"Call me Kendra there's no need for formalities Professor"

"Very well Kendra I have a colleague who can repeat the spell that Harry accidentally used if you agree not only will you teach Harry how to battle with his Pokemon but also be his primary guardian instead of the Dursleys and take care of any and all Pokemon on your new facility"

Kendra smiled a million watt smile "I'll go pack" she then ran off to her bedroom to pack her things

* * *

Professor Dumbledore Harry and Kendra with her suitcase and owl cage apparated onto a green field

"Uncle Fabian was right muggle transport is way easier on the stomach" Kendra moaned

Harry regretted having such a big breakfast as he puked into a bush

"Yes apparition is never easy first time on the stomach but it gets easier over time now come we have a house to walk to"

After five minutes of walking they reached a house painted blue with a acres of land behind it filled with forests and lakes and mountains filled with Pokemon

"Welcome to Potter Ranch"

"Bloody hell this place is amazing" said Kendra Harry could only nod in agreement

Out the front door came four people two adults the first a woman with tan skin and caramel colored hair wearing a yellow shirt with an Egyptian ankh on it and jeans the second was an Arab man dressed like an archeologist

"Julius Ruby a pleasure to see you again"

"Albus you look great I can't even tell you're nearly a hundred" the woman named Ruby says as she shakes his hand

"Yes now where are Carter and Sadie"

"They're exploring the ranch the minute we animated the Pokemon Carter and Sadie disappeared faster than magic"

"Ah yes the energy of youth Kendra this is Julius and Ruby Kane they'll be living in the house a few miles from here"

"Nice to meet you"

"And of course the boy who needs no introduction Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you" said Harry

About an hour later after Kendra inspected all the Pokemon and learned about where the Ranch and the Kane's house had been built apparently they were on an island once owned by Harrys grandfather Perseus Potter and that there were 240 different Pokemon on the ranch

(The Kane's bought one of those guides to the game books)

* * *

After the Kane's animated Kendra's Pokemon they stood apart from each other in the back yard watching from the patio were the Kane's their two kids Carter and Sadie and Professor Dumbledore

"Okay think of me as just another gym leader Harry" Harry nodded

"Go Bulbasaur" from his Pokeball the grass type Pokemon came out ready for battle

"Alright then Onix come on out" from a Pokeball the rock snake Pokemon came out but this one was colored like glass

"Bulbasaur razor leaf"

"Bulba" from the bulb on his back razor sharp leaves came out at high speed

"Onix stand your ground" Onix roared in response to his trainers commands and stood still the leaves didn't seem to damage him

"What but Grass types are strong against rock types?"

"My Onix is different than most Harry Onix attack Bulbasaur with head butt"

"Groooor" Onix charged forward slamming into Bulbasaur knocking him back but the grass type got back up again

"I'll admit he's a feisty one Onix hit him with hydro pump"

"What"

"Groooor" Onix then sent a surge of water from his mouth hitting Bulbasaur but he stood his ground after Onix stopped hitting Bulbasaur with hydro pump did Bulbasaur fall down

Harry ran over to Bulbasaur "are you alright"

"Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba" said Bulbasaur in between pants

"That's right Harry treat your Pokemon with kindness because they're living beings not weapons I'll say this Harry you're a better trainer then I was with two badges but I'm gonna make you number one"

* * *

Will stop the chapter here cause got doctor appointment bye


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter of the elite 4

* * *

So what you think of the story so far read review enjoy and for those who've never read the Kane Chronicles Carter looks like his dad and Sadie looks like her mom with streaks of color in her hair

In the Wizengamot of the ministry of morons I mean magic a meeting was in order

"This meeting is called on the 1rst of august 1991 to discuss what should be done about Harry Potter" said Minister Fudge as he banged his gavel

"He is a hero who defeated a terrorist obviously we should give him whatever he desires so he'll follow proper ministry rulings" said the evil pink wearing toad lady (kiss up)

"While that may work with most other half bloods Madam Umbridge but the Potter family is known for their compassion and stubbornness when it comes to defending mud bloods and half breeds" said Lucius Malfoy

Most of the Wizengamot looked like they were gonna be sick

"So what do we do Lucius" asked the minister

"Don't worry minister I have a plan" said Lucius

* * *

At the same time Harry Carter and Sadie apparated outside the leaky cauldron with Ruby

(No it wasn't Harry who apparated you need a license for that)

"I still don't get why you came along Sadie" said carter wearing a red shirt and jeans "You're not even going for two years"

"Aw come on brother dear I'm not that bad" said Sadie in a british accent wearing ripped jeans and a white tank top under a leather jacket and combat boots with black streaks in her blonde hair

"Besides I would have thought you wanted me and Anubis to help keep the fan girls away"

"We want them away from us not for that thing you call a partner to eat them" said Harry shuddering at the thought of Sadie's Pokemon she had gotten it for her last birthday Harry got along with nearly every Pokemon on the ranch but that thing hated him with a passion the feeling was mutual

"Stop arguing you three" said Ruby before entering the pub with Harry Carter and Sadie following her into the pub despite what Ruby said about it being a world famous place to Harry it looked like something out of a James bond movie the kind of place where the bad guy's henchmen hung out before they ended up dead

There was a man at the bar that looked like a small mountain of muscle and hair drinking more alcohol than humanly possible

"Oy I hate them carts at Gringotts make me feel queasy every time I'm in em"

"Hagrid is that you" asked Ruby

The large man turned to see the four new occupants in the bar "Blimey Ruby Faust I haven't seen ya since the war how are yeh" he walked over to them giving Ruby a bear hug

"Hagrid can't breathe" said Ruby as she was smooshed against the giant man realizing after hearing a bone crack he let her go

"Sorry about that Ruby yeh just don't see many people from the old days before them bastards on the Wizengamot threw the school in the crapper" he growled

Ruby growled as she did a non-verbal healing spell on the cracked bone in her arm

"Don't remind me Hagrid I'd have sent my son to Per Ankh if it wasn't for the damned law that British citizens send their children to Hogwarts"

Hagrid nodded disgusted with the current government "So these are yeh kids never thought I'd see the day Ruby Faust get hitched"

"Very funny Hagrid but only Carter and Sadie are mine since Harry is technically our land lord we brought him along with us"

"Blimey Yer Harry Potter it's nice to finally meet ya" said Hagrid "names Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys at Hogwarts"

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid" said Harry

Having listened after Harry Potter was said the crowd of fan girls quickly formed charging at Harry mostly made of small unimportant pure blood families

"Harry I love you"

"Be with me Harry"

"Marry me Harry"

"Harry we belong together"

The crowd of demons I mean fan girls quickly charged at Harry before Sadie stepped in front of them grabbing her Pokeball and activating it to full size

"Anubis come out" the Pokeball opened and a small black dog with a red underside and white bone like armor on the top of its head and the bottom of its legs

"Is that a hell hound" one of the older patrons asked looking at the growling Houndour

"Anubis sic em" the fan girls ran off with what Harry calls the demon chasing them trying to bite their legs

"How long is she going to let that thing chase him" asked Carter

"Probably longer than she'd let it chase us"

* * *

After ten minutes of Anubis chasing the fan girls Harry and Carter meeting Malfoy and getting the rest of their supplies

"Alright all that remains is you to get your wands and then we can go home"

The four potter island inhabitants walked into Olivanders it was a small cramped store filled with shelves of wands and a sign

**Olivanders established 365 BC **

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Kane welcome" said appearing behind them making the two boys jump

"Do you have to do that" said Ruby

"But Mrs. Kane I get such pleasure out of it" said Olivander smiling "Your specialty order came in" giving Carter a package "Now shall we find you a wand Mr. Potter"

Harry tried many wands some normal combinations some weird a holly and phoenix wand but none worked

"Mr. Potter the wand I'm about to give you is the first wand I ever made the wand was made from the bark of a elm tree that was struck by lightning the core made from the tail hair of a thestral who lived to be a hundred years old give it a wave"

Harry waved the wand and a wave of magic filled the shop

"It seems we found a match"

* * *

Back at Potter Island Kendra was setting out bowls of food for the Pokemon "Man I wish I had magic it would be much easier right bruteroot"

"Venasaur" her partner said as he walked alongside Kendra using his vines to place food for two Ratatas

Just then the three Kane's and one Potter apparated into the field

"Welcome back anything interesting happened"

"Oh nothing much I unleashed Anubis on fan girls Harry nearly tried every wand in Olivanders before finding one that worked"

"You unleashed Anubis on fan girls what were their reactions"

"Some guy thought it was a hell hound and they ran for ten minutes" said Sadie

"Damn I wish I could have seen it" said Kendra laughing

Kendra's face then got serious Carter and Harry gulped they knew what that face meant it meant training them and their Pokemon into the dirt

* * *

"Don't just stand there you two get your Pokeballs ready"

A month later Harry and Carter were walking through the barrier to plat form nine and three quarters with their luggage behind them to Harry it was amazing

"Come on Harry let's find a compartment" said Carter Harry nodded following his friend

Harry and Carter were trying to lift their luggage onto the train when two red heads helped

"Allow us to assist the names Fred and George Weasly you'll see our work soon enough" they said in twin speak

"What do you do" asked Harry

"We are the Prank masters of Hogwarts the greatest pranksters of our generation every one of our pranks has never been done by anyone but us" said one of them

"You sure about that there's been a lot of pranksters at Hogwarts" asked Carter as he got his suitcase onto the train

"Positive we've studied the work of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts Mike McGill the Stoll brothers and of course our idols the marauders" said the other twin

"Well if you ever need some help we can guarantee what we can do has never been done before" Harry said cryptically

"Wicked" they said at the same time

Harry and Carter found an empty compartment and had just sat down when another kid with red hair barged in

"Have you seen him" he asked

"Seen who" Carter asked back

"Who do you think stupid Harry Potter he's my best mate" said the kid

(Yeh would have to be about as clueless as Hagrid is at keeping secrets to not figure it out by now)

"Sorry haven't seen him but he's gotta be here somewhere" said Harry

The red haired kid left mumbling about how useless half-bloods were Carter was about to reach for his Pokeball when Harry stopped him

"He's not worth it"

Soon after the train left another boy entered the compartment "is it okay I sit here"

"Sure go ahead" said Carter

The boy sat down holding onto a toad in his hand "thanks the names Neville Longbottom"

"Carter Kane"

"Harry Potter"

Neville was about to say something before Harry asked not to soon after two other girls entered the compartment one with straight blonde hair the other with bushy brown hair

"Sorry nowhere else to sit" said the bushy haired girl

"No problem there's room"

And little did the five knew that a bond of friendship had been formed between them

* * *

(end of chapter good bye)


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter of the elite 4

Greetings friends fans and to even you snobby grammar nerds I have one thing to say before the chapter starts

I have a poll on what story I should start after I complete one of my stories you can vote for not one not two not even four but five of the sixteen listed titles

And now on with the chapter

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself as he sat on the Hogwarts express with new friends and Carter

"So Harry what house do think you'll be in" asked Daphne (the blonde)

"I don't know every house has had their good and bad eggs I guess I'll let the sorting decide"

"I don't even want to go to this school" Carter said

"Why Carter don't you want to learn magic" asked Hermione

"I want to learn magic but not at Hogwarts" said Carter

"But Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world everyone says so"

"No offense Hermione but the ministry uses propaganda to make Hogwarts seem like the best school in the world and a recent law made British citizens have to go to Hogwarts and the curriculum is toned down due to diminishing pureblood magic" said Carter

The look on Hermione's face was priceless "Because of Pure bloods we can't learn as much as other schools that isn't fair" the muggle born said with a pout at the idea of unlearned knowledge

"Not all pure bloods are like that Harry look in this compartment three of us are pure bloods our magic isn't affected by it because we don't marry into the same lines as most pure bloods for example with Carter here his mother is from the Faust family a powerful pure blood family while his father is from a Egyptian family making his magic just as strong as the average half blood or muggle born"

"So yours and Neville's families are on the same principle oh good lord my head hurts" said Hermione rubbing her temples

"So did mine when my guardian tried explaining it I felt like my head was about to explode" said Harry

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about anything other than the confusing and inbred pureblood culture and the five quickly became friends and talked until they could see the train station

"I can see the station we have to put our robes on" said Harry before looking at Daphne and Hermione like Carter and Neville

"Alright we get it come on Hermione the boys with their fragile male egos don't want us seeing anything" said Daphne who left the compartment along with Hermione leaving the boys to change into their Hogwarts robes

* * *

Everyone got out of the train the second years and above went to where the carriages would take them to the castle while the first years gathered around Hagrid

"Alrigh first years follow me to the boats" the first years followed the massive man to a harbor full of boats

"Four people to a boat everyone" Harry Carter Neville and Hermione were in a boat together while Daphne was sitting in a boat with some girls as the boats sailed across the lake and Harry got his first view of the magnificent castle

"Okay the castle is awesome" said Carter

"Yeah it is" said Harry

The first years walked into the entrance to the great hall where a stern looking woman was waiting for them

"Greetings I am professor McGonagall your Hogwarts journey begins with the sorting in the seven years you'll be here your house will be your family"

* * *

Professor McGonagall lead the first years into the great hall all the other students staring at them like they were an exhibit at the zoo plus a woman in really ugly yellow robes with blonde hair holding an acid green quill

"Must be from the ministry to see where the great boy who lived will be sorted" Carter joked

Professor McGonagall then brought out a stool and an old hat

"What Fred went on and on about how he fought a troll" shouted the red haired kid

"Twenty points from whatever house you will be in" said Professor McGonagall in a no nonsense voice

She then placed the old hat on the stool it then really surprised Harry

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" the hat sang out followed by the applause from the students staff and the first years (sorting hat song copied and pasted from harry potter wiki)

"The sorting is easier here then at Per Ankh" said Carter

"When I call out your name please come forward and sit down"

Harry zoned out until he heard Hermione's name after five minutes the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

The table Harry assumed was Gryffindor clapped as Hermione joined them

Harry then watched Daphne get sorted into Slytherin (that name is annoying to spell) and he heard the red head mumble something that was probably an insult

"Carter Kane" Professor McGonagall said Harry patted his oldest friend on the shoulder before he walked up and sat on the stool in less than a minute the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and the table of lions cheered as they welcomed a new member

Harry zoned out again as he heard a lot of people including Neville be sorted now it was the moment of truth

"Harry Potter"

Harry walked over to the stool from there he could hear all the murmurs

"That's harry potter"

"He's skinnier then I thought he'd be"

"I knew I went to the right compartment" said the red head

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head

"Hm any house would truly be good for you I see plenty of courage but loyalty not only to yourself but to your Pokemon and before you say anything aloud Mr. Potter I can see inside your head anyways you definitely have the brains for Ravenclaw and the cunning that could one day rival old Salazar himself where do you think you should go I do take opinions of the sorted into account or your friend Granger would have gone to Ravenclaw"

"If it's alright I'd like to go to my parents' house"

"Ah a way of honoring your parents very well Mr. Potter GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted out causing ear bleeding loud cheers from the Gryffindor table "WE GOT POTTER" was the general thing being yelled as Harry sat with Carter Neville and Hermione and with Daphne behind him at the Slytherin table

"So another Potter for the house of Lions" said Daphne

"I just did it as a way of honoring my parents I could have been put in any of the houses"

"Get away from my best mate you Slytherin trash" said the red head as he tried to sit by Harry but Carter and Neville blocked his way

"Harry tell your two goons that they should recognize Ron Weasly your best friend"

"My best friend is one of the goons keeping you from sitting near me as you seem only interested in me as the boy who lived and not as a person"

"Come on mate that isn't true I mean I knew you were a half blood but I didn't know it affected your brain that much"

Everyone watching this wasn't surprised when Carter punched him and pulled out what he had gotten at Olivanders an Egyptian Khopesh and held it at the red heads throat

"Listen Weasly and listen well insult my friend again and there isn't a force on this earth that will stop me from kicking your ass across this castle and back" said Carter who then got off of him watching Ron run like a dog with its tail between its legs

"Did you see the look on his face I thought he was going to crap himself" said Harry through his laughter

"I know you'd think a student being threatened with a razor sharp weapon would warrant a detention"

"Anyway Kendra told us about a place where we can practice you know what" said Harry

Carter nodded and the two were about to dig in to their food like the rest of their friends when Fred and George

"Harry we're terribly"

"Sorry for our pathetic excuse of a brother"

"you can rest assured he won't be bugging you again"

The two then walked away

"Any idea which one was which" asked Harry

"Not a clue" said Carter

* * *

Molly Weasly was surprised to see two school owls in her home she took the letters from the owls and let them fly off

The first letter she found was in Fred and George addressed to Arthur deciding what ever was so important she should know first opening the letter

**Dear Dad **

**We're going to get straight to the point Ron is being a prat and harassing Harry Potter of all people first off he called a girl he was talking to Slytherin trash and then he acted like they were friends when his real friends blocked him from sitting next to him (which he called goons like he was a malfoy)**

**He then said that Harry had mental problems we were about to intervene when his friend punched him and threatened him **

**As you are the head of the family it is your job to punish him for such a blatant insult against multiple houses**

**As our own penance we will not prank anyone for two weeks (and then ickle ronniekins shall feel our wrath)**

**Fred and George **

This was going against the plan Potter was supposed to be putty in her hands she was supposed to be friends with Ron by now she burned the letter and went to the other letter she saw the other letter is from Percy

**Dear mother **

**I have made quite the discovery while escorting the first years to the common room Harry Potter asked about a lion statue **

**I'll await further orders **

**Your son **

**Percy Weasly **

This was even better than she thought Molly destroyed the other letter then went to write one of her own to Percy she was going to be rich oh so rich

* * *

And that's the trademark cliffhanger keep on reading and remember vote vote vote


	6. reply to lord of choas blame himher

Harry Potter of the elite 4

Explainitory authors note

Hello welcome to this quick note

Because lord of chaos brought this up as one of my poorly executed flaws I will explain Pokemon adventure

Obviously it is a fictional game for the computer which they or may not have had when harry was a little boy

Now in this game the character can travel through Kanto the Orange islands and the Johto regions

The getting the other two starter Pokemon thing I borrowed from Pokemon yellow

As I will assume you are an intelligent lord because of the travel between reigions feature which was listed above there are Johto Pokemon but I will not in good conscience include legendary Pokemon

And now for explanation of Harry potter part of the story

Year 1991

Harry with understanding of wizarding culture

Friends with Carter Kane because wizards of Waverly place used way too much

Friends with Neville Longbottom Hermione Granger (what kind of weirdo bashes Hermione) Daphne Greengrass who is a blank slate because all the great madam Rowling said about her was her name and the movies say she's blonde

Dumbledore is canon eccentric wizard who plans 17 years ahead and knew Harry would never die due to he knew Voldemort would kill harry which meant getting his blood so he could touch him thus ironically turning himself into a pseudo horcrux for Harry which is pretty smart

(not all knowing for example Sirius having to plan his own death ect)

Ministry canon

Okay well happy new year and a real chapter will be coming soon

And to lord of chaos since you don't like this story go read a book or watch a cartoon

goodbye


	7. Chapter 5

Harry Potter of the elite 4

Hello first chapter of the New Year enjoy

* * *

Later that night after curfew Harry and Carter were standing in the room of requirement which had taken the form of a Pokemon battlefield

"So one on one" asked Harry as he pulled out a Pokeball

"Yep" said Carter moving the side of his jacket showing six Pokeballs Carter grabbed one activating it's full size

"Smergle come on out" from the Pokeball came out the painter Pokemon "Smergle" it said

"Squritle I choose you" Harry threw the Pokeball and his faithful pal Squritle came out "Squritle" he said as he got ready to fight

"Smergle use thunderbolt" Carter said

Smergle surrounded itself in electric energy before unleashing

"Squritle dodge it and use water gun" Squritle leaped into the air and unleashed a torrent of water at Smergle "Now use skull bash" Squritle used the water gun like a rocket to propel himself headfirst at Smergle

"Smergle iron tail" Smergle swung his now metal colored tail the two attacks collided sparks flew between the two attacks until Smergle pushed Squritle back Squritle landed on his feet away from Smergle

"Squritle use ice beam" "SQURITLE" Squritle unleashes a beam of freezing cold energy at Smergle

"Smergle counter with flamethrower" Smergle unleashes from his mouth a stream of burning hot flames the two attacks collided creating a cloud of steam between the two Pokemon

"Smergle lets end this with metronome" Smergle sticks up his finger and begins wagging it from left to right

"Shit Squritle be ready for anything" Squritle stood his ground ready for anything and then energy exploded around Smergle ripping up the floor of the battlefield and knocking Squritle into Harry

Squritle was knocked out and Smergle was still standing "well that's that" said Carter "Smergle return" Smergle returned to its Pokeball "You did a good job Smergle"

"You too Squritle take a good long rest" before he returned Squritle to his Pokeball

Harry then walked over to Carter "good job Smergle is a powerful Pokemon"

"So is Squritle you know I wouldn't be so prepared for your Pokemon if got more then just Bulbasaur Charmander and Squritle"

"If it isn't broke then don't fix it" said Harry

"Good point" said Carter "Let's head back to the dorm before we get caught by that filch guy"

Both Harry and Carter shuddered before leaving the room of requirement

* * *

Two months later it was Halloween and the first years were in charms class trying to levitate feathers by the end of the class only Hermione was able to do it

"Well done Miss Granger fifteen points to Gryffindor" said professor Flitwick "Well time is up I'll see you all at the Halloween feast"

Hermione was on her way to the girls dorm when she was pushed against the wall when she looked she saw Ron and Percy Weasly

"You think your better than us mud bloods well we're going to show you why pure bloods are superior to you and the rest of your filth"

* * *

Harry Carter and Neville were enjoying the Halloween feast at the Gryffindor table and Daphne was talking with some of the non-blood supremacists at the Slytherin table

"This is great hey where's Hermione"

"I don't know I'm going to look for her" said Harry before standing up and walking out of the great hall

"I'll go with him"

"Me too"

"Wait for me"

The four Hogwarts students didn't have to walk far as the found Hermione she was against a wall she had bruises all over her body blood was dripping from her mouth both her eyes were black her from the look of her arms they were broken on the wall behind her the word MUDBLOOD was painted in what looked like her own blood

"Hermione" Harry ran over and quickly checked her pulse on her neck "She's alive Hermione can you hear me who did this to you"

"We We Weasley's" she choked out before passing out again

"Neville Daphne Carter get Hermione to the hospital wing"

"What are you going to do Harry"

"Let's just say that there will be two less Weasley's in Gryffindor House" said Harry everyone else could literally feel the power radiating off him like a furnace like standing before the dark lord Voldemort in the prime of his power

Back in the dining hall the Halloween feast was interrupted but not by Quirell screaming about a troll but by Harry Potter bursting into the hall with a rage so fierce even a Gyrados would back down

"Ronald and Percy Weasly step forward Now!"

The two red heads did as ordered "So Potter finally going to admit I'm a better friend for you than the ones you've been hanging around"

"Far from it you barbaric dog I Harry James Potter last son of the ancient and noble house of Potter challenge you to a duel for beating Hermione Granger within an inch of her life and writing MUD BLOOD above her head IN HER OWN BLOOD"

"You have no proof Potter"

"Both of you still have blood dried blood on your knuckles so who stands by me or the these bloody red barbarians before me"

"The house of Kane stands with the prosecution" said Carter

"So does the house of Longbottom"

"The house of Greengrass stands with the prosecution"

Various students from all the tables stood up

"The house of Diggory stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Chang stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Finnegan stands with Harry"

"I stand with Harry" said Dean Thomas

"The Macmillan house stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Davis stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Johnson stands with the Prosecution"

"The house of Bell stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Spinnet stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Wood stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Bones stands with the prosecution"

"The house of Parkinson stands with the Prosecution"

"The house of Malfoy stands with the defendant and so do the houses of Crabbe and Goyle"

Harry pulled out his wand and blocked a stunning spell from Percy before firing a bone breaking spell at Percy causing his arm to twist at a not natural angle Percy screamed before Harry fired more curses bending his other arm and legs at angles Harry then turned his wand onto Ron doing the same to Ron before making both of them spit out slugs from their mouths and sardines from their noses Harry then lowered their wand and looked at the head table

"Professor Dumbledore I assume you'll be dealing with these two"

"Don't worry Harry these two will be properly dealt with"

* * *

happy new year


	8. Chapter 6

Harry Potter of the elite 4

Hello all I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly six months but I'm making it up now with this chapter

* * *

Harry Ron and Percy were sitting in professor Dumbledore's office harry despite being here before was fascinated with all the silver instruments and magical objects shame he had to sit next to the two Weasley brothers he beat up

"Why are we here Potter should be expelled by now" whined Ron

"Mr. Weasley do you realize what you have done" asked Professor Dumbledore "you beat up a girl and wrote slanderous terms about her heritage in her own blood"

"Exactly we put her in her place" said ron just then the fire in the fire place turned as green as Kendra stepped out 'oh man she's pissed off already' thought harry

"You here now" she said Harry gulped and walked over to his angry guardian and found himself in a bear hug "

"You brilliant handsome stupid boy what you did was incredible especially to spawn of that red haired pompous

"Kendra please" said Professor Dumbledore "There are children present"

"Hey I know your that red headed squib mum says you went to the muggle world and became a hooker"

"Ron don't say such vulgar words we are pure bloods and must act that way at all times"

"this from the guy who beat up an eleven year old girl" said Kendra "well little cousin you are definitely full of yourself enjoy the Dementors" said Kendra

Just then the fire became emerald green again and out came a tall man with thinning red hair in a nice but very worn out suit with to harry looked like a coffee stain on the front followed by a small over weight woman in a dress that harry didn't bother trying to describe

"Professor what is it that the twins have done and is it reparable" asked the man

"BOYS" shouted the woman in a ear splitting voice "what happened you professor Dumbledore I want the person responsible for this hung by his toe nails while a hundred aurors give him the cruciatus curse before he's fed to a vampire" the woman shouted in righteous parental fury

"Molly please now the reason your sons are in the state they are in is because they in supervised duel lost and the other wizard will not be held responsible for his well-controlled anger"

"What was the reason for the duel" asked the man

"They beat up a friend of mine and wrote mud blood in her own blood" said Harry

The woman then turned to harry 'bloody hell' thought Harry "Now see here boy I don't care what family you think you come from I will unleash the seven hounds of hell upon you for even touching my sons" Harry wiped the spit from his face revealing his scar

"Bloody hell your Harry Potter I'm so sorry for saying whatever my sons have done to you and your friend aw the loyalty of two boys and all that"

"Granger's a girl and a real ugly one at that" said ron

"Aw well still Gryffindor bravery" said Mrs. Weasley before looking at Kendra "Aw Kendra how are you"

"Fine Aunt Molly I haven't seen you since you threw a chair at my head at my dad's funeral"

"Now Kendra you're a squib all that gold should belong with a Prewett witch" said Mrs. Weasley "which at the time you were not" said Kendra

"Can we get back to sending the barbarians to Azkaban?"

"Barbarians" asked Mr. Weasley

"Aw yes Mr. Potter called them red haired barbarians before beating them quite skillfully in a duel"

"Now then Percy and Ron Weasley with heavy heart you are expelled from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry please hand over your wands"

"NO WHY DOES THE RICH BRAT GET TO STAY AND WE DON'T IS IT BECAUSE HE HAS MORE GOLD THEN US OR BECAUSE HE'S THE BOY WHO LIVED I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE NEXT MINISTER OF MAGIC HE IS JUST SOME SPOILED BRAT I'LL KILL HIM FOR HE'S DONE TO US GAHH

And with that the rant of Ron Weasley was cut off by a stupefy from professor Dumbledore "any comment Mr. Weasley" asked Professor Dumbledore

"No Professor" said Percy

* * *

Molly Weasley was the last one out the fireplace and into the living room of the burrow "Ron Percy" your back a little voice said from the stairs

"Ginny go back to bed" said Arthur "your brothers have done something incredibly foul" said Arthur in a cold voice

Molly noticed Ginny gulp before walking back up to her room "You two have dishonored the name Weasley my brothers god bless their souls died protecting a muggle family only for their nephews to beat up a muggle born a ELEVEN YEAR OLD CHILD in a place that's supposed to be the safest place in the world for a young witch"

"Father the mud blood attempted to upstage us we who are pure of blood must show them and the rest of their kind who is superior must show who truly deserves the name of wizard" said Percy filling Molly with maternal pride in her son

"Yeah dad besides after what we did Granger looked nice enough a troll might take her for a wife" said Ron

"Get out" said Arthur "Get out of my house from this day on you are to never come back and to never use the name Weasley again from now on you are Ronald and Perseus Ogrebum and your sons and their sons will forever be known as Ogrebum until you have a daughter and then she may take the name of her husband so says I" Arthur says with out emotion

"Arthur maybe that was a little harsh" said Molly

"If you side with them then get out as well" said Arthur "You can go to your rooms and pack up your things but I want you gone by the time I get back from the ministry I have to make sure you can no longer be associated with my family name" Arthur said before heading to the floo "Ministry of magic"

Two hours later at a room in the leaky cauldron Molly was seething "How dare that brat destroy her sons school but their expulsion wouldn't last long now with her old friend in Slytherin helping her out just then a black owl landed in the window nearly waking up Ron and Percy

Molly grabbed the letter from the bird on the letter was a wax seal

_B_

**If Ginny fails go to plan B **

**BJP **

So It was that serious then Ginny had better succeed or hell would descend on the name of Potter worse then even the dark lord himself

* * *

In the hospital wing Hermione was surrounded by gifts of all kinds from flowers to chocolate especially presents from the nicer Weasley's including a gold necklace from a Mayan temple a dragon skin rain coat and half of the inventory from honey dukes candy shop

"Hey Hermione" said Harry followed by the others

"Hi Harry" said Hermione "come to admire my hard earned loot"

"ooh is that dragon skin" asked Daphne whose usual Slytherin persona was dropped at the sight of expensive clothes

"Yep other than Ron and Percy I love Weasley's and more importantly the ability to give great gifts" said Hermione who thought she heard Harry cough spoiled

"What was that Harry Potter"

"Nothing I say nothing I hear nothing" before pulling out a small ball "Hermione I want to give this to you incase something happens again think of it as a personal body guard"

Hermione was curious "Alright what is it"

Harry pushed a button on the ball and threw it in the air the ball opened and in a flash of light came a purplish square shaped creature with two dis embodied hands the blob creature then attactched it self to Harry's face which caused Harry to pass out with black smoke now coming out of the creatures mouth

"I take it that wasn't supposed to happen" said Daphne

* * *

And this is where I end the chapter sayonara


End file.
